magicandsuperpowersfandomcom-20200213-history
Solar Flare
Solar Flare (太陽拳, Taiyō-ken; lit. Fist of the Sun) is a technique in Dragon Ball series. History and Usage Edit Krillin's variation of the Solar Flare.Added by StratusXA good number of characters have shown the ability to use this technique during the series, but not as many as were able to use the Kamehameha. The technique is performed by the user placing their hands close to the center of their face with the fingers spread toward their eyes. The user then calls out the name and a blinding blue light fires out that blinds everything watching except the user, since they are projecting the light. Due to the fact this is simply a flash of light, it will work regardless of any gap in power between the user and the target. This technique is defensive rather than offensive, and is mainly used as way to gain the upper hand or in order to make hasty retreat. Because of the nature of the attack, it has almost always been extremely effective. The technique is rendered useless if opponent is wearing sunglasses or if they close their eyes. The technique was first used by Tien during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament (the Solar Flare is one of Tien's signature moves) and later on by Goku, Krillin, and Cell. Goku used it on Great Ape Vegeta in order to buy time to collect energy for the Spirit Bomb. During the fight on Namek, Krillin used it to blind Dodoria who was chasing him, after he and Gohan had rescued Dende. Krillin performed his a little differently when he used it on Dodoria; however it still produced the desired result. Krillin later used it again against Second Form Frieza. After the Frieza Saga, it is used several times by Cell to escape the Z Fighters and helps him in his mission to absorb Android 17 and Android 18. In the Great Saiyaman Saga, it was used by Goku when he fought Arqua during the Other World Tournament. The only character known for a fact to be immune to the solar flare is Omega Shenron. Video Games Edit In various Dragon Ball Z video games the attack can be used to daze or stun enemies and opponents. In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, this technique was used to temporareily stun nearby enemies. In the Budokai Tenkaichi series it is a Blast 1 technique that causes an opponent to lose their lock-on. It is more useful in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 than in Budokai Tenkaichi 2. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Krillin can use an offensive version of the attack called "Sun Spot" which causes damage to the opponent instead of blinding them. In Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, both Krillin and Tien have the Solar Flare as a stun technique. In Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Tien, Krillin and Imperfect Cell had Solar flare as one of their attacks. Attack of The Saiyans Edit In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, there are two versions of the standard Solar Flare. Tien's version (the original version) afflicts darkness condition (which decreases a enemies accuracy). Krillin's version allows the party to escape from battle (similar to the tactic Krillin used to escape Dodoria). Their is also a S-Combo called Heavenly Sunlight that is a combo attack where Tien and Krillin both unleash a Solar Flare at the same time damaging and blinding enemies. Tien also has an ultimate skill called Final Solar Flare which blinds and damages enemies (this technique is also part of the Demon-Wolf-Crane S-Combo). There are a few enemies who use an "imitation Solar Flare" which works like Tien's standard Solar Flare (they are: Betrayer, Expelled Pupil, & Pupil). Trivia Edit *The technique's English name, Solar Flare, ties in with the Japanese name's (Taiyōken which means Fist of the Sun) original meaning and hints to its disruptive nature (radiation emitted by "Real" Solar Flare's is known to affect Earth's ionosphere and disrupt long-range radio as a flash of light that blinds the opponent. *In the US version of Budokai Tenkaichi 3, "Goku (GT)" (when using the technique) calls the techniques by its original name, Taiyōken instead of its "English Dub" name, Solar Flare, even though he is being voiced by Funimation voice actor Stephanie Nadolny (who voices Goku as a child). "Goku (GT)" is the only character (in the game's "English Dub"), to say Taiyōken when using the attack, while all other characters who use it shout Solar Flare when using the technique. (Note: This only applies to the game's english dialogue.) *This technique is useless when the oponent or people near him uses sunglasses. This is evident in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament when Tien uses the technique against Master Roshi, affecting him, while Master Shen and the tournament commentator seem unaffected by the flash. In the finals of the same tournament, Goku borrows Master Roshi's sunglasses to prevent Tien's Solar Flare and he is even capable of hitting Tien during the execution of the technique. This is also proven in the 23rd tournement when Goku uses the technique during his fight with Tien which effects everyone but Master Roshi and the announcer. *Omega Shenron is the only character to show immunity to the Solar Flare. *In the original manga, each person who uses Solar flare uses it only twice. In the 22nd World Tournament, Tien uses it once agaist Master Roshi (as Jackie Chun) in the semifinals, and then on Goku in the finals. In the next Tournament, Goku uses it on Tien in the semifinals and then on Great Ape Vegeta in the Saiyan Saga while collecting energy for the spirit bomb. Krillin uses it on Dodoria on Namek to escape with Gohan and Dende, and on Frieza's second form. Finally, Cell uses it on Piccolo, Future Trunks, and Krillin. In his next form, he uses it on Trunks again, but it also affected Krillin, Android 16, and Android 18.